


A House By The Ocean Deleted Scene

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Deleted Scenes, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Pansexual Character, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29565192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Basically a Quinntina smut scene I was hesitant to include in the main fic.OROkay, so maybe Tina and Quinn's relationship had been a little different since the kiss the day before. Maybe now that's why they'd glance at each other often, why they'd spend so much time together, and why Tina and Quinn were sitting on Tina's bed right now, lips firmly attached as they hurried to undress one another.
Relationships: Tina Cohen-Chang/Quinn Fabray
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	A House By The Ocean Deleted Scene

Okay, so maybe Tina and Quinn's relationship had been a little different since the kiss the day before. Maybe now that's why they'd glance at each other often, why they'd spend so much time together, and why Tina and Quinn were sitting on Tina's bed right now, lips firmly attached as they hurried to undress one another.

Tina snaked her hands up Quinn's back, feeling the soft fabric to find the buttons of her high-neck collar. One by one, she undid them clumsily, each button making a slight popping noise as it was freed. Quinn sighed as Tina pulled Quinn's fine dress down off her shoulders so that all that was covering her hardened nipples was her lacy, pale pink bra. 

Quinn made to undo Tina's own dress, pulling at the strings of her corset to loosen it enough to slip off of the curvy ebony-haired girl. The blonde made quick work of unbuttoning her dress and lifted it over Tina's shoulders to remove it fully, leaving Tina in nothing but a black set of bra and panties plus her stockings and garter belt. 

Quinn drew away from Tina's lips to look at her. She looked beautiful. 

"Have- have you done this before?" She asked, stroking the palm of the other girl's hand with the pad of her thumb. Tina shivered at the touch and moved to cup Quinn's face.

"No- have you?" Tina asked and Quinn shook her head. Now that they had that out of the way, they couldn't wait any longer to reattach their lips. Quinn's mouth opened to allow the other girl's tongue entry, with which Tina started to explore Quinn's wet hot mouth with her tongue, drawing a soft moan from the girl. 

Quinn reached behind Tina to unclasp her bra, letting the girl's shapely breasts free. She made to grab one softly, stroking the soft skin, this time making Tina groan in pleasure. Quinn moved her finger over the soft skin around Tina's nipple, quickly growing harder with every touch. Tina moved her hands upward to grab at Quinn's hair, maneuvering the other girl's head to the side so that Quinn could feel Tina's hot breath in her ear.

"Quinn... you're beautiful." She breathed out before nibbling on the shell of the other girl's ear. Tina snaked her own hands around and hurried to undress Quinn, stroking the smooth, pale skin as it was revealed to her, taking her time to explore and map out every part of it. 

Once Quinn was fully naked, she shifted her weight onto Tina, causing the other girl to yelp in surprise. Quinn pushed Tina onto her back, putting Quinn over her, so she could begin to lick up and down Tina's breasts. Tina was panting softly as Quinn's ministrations undid her, reducing her to a blushing mess. 

Quinn, licking her way slowly downward, eventually found Tina's underwear, which she proceeded to pull off with her teeth, leaving Tina's dripping wet hole exposed. She marveled at the wetness of it, stroking the entrance up and down leisurely. 

"Hurry up..." Tina said underneath her, swaying her hips to emphasize the point. Quinn nodded- she didn't want to keep Tina waiting like this. She wanted her to be happy. 

Taking a breath, Quinn dove in towards Tina's pussy, inhaling deeply at the wet, sweet scent of Tina. She opened her mouth, letting her tongue out to explore the tight, wet heat, while using her hand to stroke Tina's hard clit. 

"Does that- feel good?" she asked, the sound slightly muffled from Tina's crotch against her face. The dark-haired girl didn't answer, but let out a loud moan and a garbled version of Quinn's name, which she supposed was close enough to a yes. When Quinn licked along a certain spot, Tina moaned even louder, which Quinn took as a good sign. She kept licking there at a slow but steady pace, drawing out more and more needy noises from the girl below her, until eventually Tina's body tensed up and the noises reached an all-time high. 

Quinn drew away from Tina to watch her through her orgasm, watching her whole body contract. Their eyes met, Tina's hazy and clouded over, and oh so beautiful. Quinn gave her a smile, which Tina returned.

Once the other girl had come down from her high, she sat up and looked at Quinn.

"Quinn- I should help you, too." She said, crawling towards her.

"You don't have to, you've got to be tired-" Quinn said as she laughed a bit. Tina shook her head and grabbed Quinn's legs, spreading them apart.

"This okay?" She asked, just to be sure Quinn's protests were for her own sake and not Tina's. Luckily, Quinn nodded.

"Yeah. More than okay." Once she had been given her consent, Tina reached her hand to Quinn's pussy. It was just as wet- or wetter- than her own had been. She quickly rubbed around the folds, searching for the girl's clit. When she found it, she drew her hand away, making Quinn whine, only to ghost it back over oh-so slightly. She kept teasing like this for a few seconds, ghosting over Quinn's clit and alternating to licking her nipples lightly. But when it was clear Quinn was getting impatient, Tina smiled and plunged her pointer finger into her hole.

She pumped in one finger a few times before Quinn nodded to her, signaling for more. Tina obliged, adding another finger. After taking a second to feel around Quinn's heat, she began scissoring her fingers slowly. Quinn moaned in ecstacy, which encouraged Tina to begin fucking her harder with her fingers, this time using just a bit more force as she pumped them in and out. Quinn didn't seem to mind, luckily, as Tina wouldn't want to hurt her, and so Tina continued at this pace that the other girl seemed to enjoy. 

"Another finger?" Quinn gasped and Tina nodded. Now that Quinn's pussy was stretched out along three fingers, she was starting to feel the heat, signaling what was going to come. With one more thrust of Tina's nimble fingers, Quinn's orgasm hit her like a wave.

Tina continued thrusting into her, marveling at the feeling of Quinn's walls contracting around her. Once it was over, Tina removed her wet fingers from inside and moved them into her own mouth, sucking on them sexily. She laughed a bit as Quinn groaned at the sight.

"Good night, Quinn." Tina said, blowing out the candle on the nightstand next to them. 

"Goodnight."


End file.
